


You will be the death of me

by sirthesizzler



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Explicit Language, F/M, Femdom, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just smut, Kinky marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, One Shot, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Adrien, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Toys, okay im done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirthesizzler/pseuds/sirthesizzler
Summary: Marinette wants try something new on Adrien.





	You will be the death of me

"Alya i dont think i should do this..." Marinette whispered into her phone. "Mari its a good idea he will like it. I actually want to try it on Nino" Alya winks as if Marinette can see her. "Plus you already bought the toy might as well put it to good use. Good luck girl" alya says hanging up the phone not giving marinette chance to answer.  
Marinette huffs looking at the time and puts her phone down. "Adrien should be home in 20 minutes i guess i should start getting ready" she says looking at tikki. Tikki chuckles and flys off somewhere waiting for plagg to join later.  
Marinette takes the bag that contains the toy and what she plans on wearing. She slips into the bathroom to change. The bluenette opens the bag and stares at the leather outfit. It was a black bra and pantie set. The bra connected at the stomach with an X look, it had green and silver shiny studs around it. The panties were also leather and fit marinette perfectly. The outfit came with fingerless leather gloves that passed her wrist though stopped before hitting her elbow. To complete the look she bought thigh high leather high heels, a black choker that spelt out "Kitty" in silver, and a headband that had kitty ears on it. After changing Marinette looked into the mirror and admired the completed look. Black leather really did bring out her curves now she felt the part and was ready for Adrien to arrive home. Minutes no Seconds later she hears Adrien or should she say Chat Noir come in through the window of the living room. Marinette smirked into the mirror and opened the door heading towards the living room. She headed towards the green light making sure Adrien would be able to hear her high heels tapping on the floor. Just as plagg flew towards tikki Adrien turned around to see a sexy as hell marinette leaning against the wall. "Welcome home kitty." Marinette smiles towards Adrien. "M-mari... W-what are you w-wearing?" He blushes still eyeing marinette. "Do you like it kitty? I thought we could play tonight?" Marinette says walking towards adrien.  
"Y-yes i love it mari. You look s-so beautiful" 

"Mmm thanks kitty" she purred, into his ear. She kissed his ear down to his jaw to his mouth. She kissed him hard, full of love and lust. Adrien's hands slid up her waist up to her jaw and cupped her face kissing her. Marinette was the first to break the kiss.  
"Mm your so beautiful Adrien. Go sit on the couch ill be right back" she pops a quick kiss on his lips and walks back toward the bathroom. Adrien comes back to reality when he hears Marinette's heels hit the ground as she leaves. He obeyed her comand and sat on the couch waiting for her to return. Marinette returned with the new toy she bought for adrien. She smirked straddling his thighs with the toy in her hand. "Know what this is kitty?"  
"N-no" He breathed.  
"Its called a fleshlight. Its supposed to be used for masturbating by yourself but i want to do it for you" she smiled holding the toy.  
The fleshlight was the same shape as a flashlight but instead of the light there was a shape of a mouth and it sucked like a mouth. She bought this one specifically because it came with a remote and she could control the intensity of the toy.  
"Can i do it for you kitty?"  
"Y-yes please" Adrien sighed.  
Marinette smirked and leaned in to kiss him. She ground her hips against his and Adrien moaned into her mouth. Kissing down his neck she slipped her hands up his shirt feeling his toned stomach. Adrien pulled away to take off his shirt then quickly reconnected their lips. Marinette played with the buttons on his pants. She pulled away to get off of his hips and onto the floor in front of him. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. She palmed him through his underwear as Adrien bucked his hips.  
"M-mari please" Marinette smirked pulling his underwear off as his length popped out. She instantly took his cock in her mouth. He moaned loudly looking at the girl in leather and kitty ears with her mouth around his dick. "Fuckkk Mari" he hissed, hands in her blue hair. Marinette pulled away jerking it a couple times with her hand. Grabbing the toy, Marinette smirked  
"Are you ready?" Looking at Adrien's lust filled eyes.

"Y-yes Mari"

"Okay. How many times do you plan to cum for me tonight kitty?"

Adrien looked confused at this point but still answers "umm One?"

"Nope. Tonight i plan on making you cum 10 times. You ready for that kitty?" She asked massaging his thighs.

Adrien thought for a second before answering "Y-yes Mari" he whimpered. She took the toy and put the tip of his cock in the fake mouth. He bucked his hips "please mari" Pushing the toy down completely untill it touched his torso.

"Ugh fuck" Adrien moaned closing his eyes. Marinette grabbed the remote and set it to the lowest setting. Adrien's eyes blew open as he groaned. His hand now accompanied Marinettes. She smiled at him and started to kiss in between his thighs. "How does it feel kitty?"

"Fucckk so good Mari" Adrien grunted. 

The remote in hand as she set it higher. Adrien was whimpering, sweat forming on his forhead.

"Ughhh marinette im gonna cum"

"Cum for me kitty"she purrs.

Adrien bucks his hips and groans. His body spasms as Marinette's name falls off his lips. She lowers the setting but doesn't turn it off. "Ughhh Mari can you turn it off please?" He whimpers feeling sensitive.

"Ah ah ah remember how many times i said i was gonna make you cum?" She smirks looking at Adrien's face as he realized what he got himself into. Marinette turns it up to the highest setting and adrien bucked with a hoarse cry. "Ahhh mari mari pleasseeee"

"Whats wrong kitty gonna cum again?" She asks acting as if she didnt know. 

"Marinette im cumming!" Adrien moans as he cums for the second time. Marinette lowers the setting but again doesnt turn it off.

"Marinette please im so sensitive" Adrien begs trying to pull it off. 

"Nope i dont think so" Marinette says as she turns up the setting again. Adrien's body jerks and he moans "ahhhh mariii fuckkkking shit pleasee" Her hands still holding the toy in place. She kisses up his thighs and reaching his balls. Marinette plants a small kiss on them and Adrien whimpers bucking his hips "Mariiii im cumming!"  
This time marinette doesn't lower the setting. Leaving it at its highest. "Ughhh Marinette" his breath hitches. Marinettes left hand was holding the toy against him and her right hand was all over his body. 

"Are you gonna cum again kitty? Mmmm i love hearing you moan" she purrs nipping his skin.

Adriens body spasms as he cums again. "MARINETEE Fuuckkk" she lowers the setting letting him recover a bit. "How many times is that kitty are you keeping count?"  
"Thats F-four Mari please im so sensitive" Adrien begs. "Doesn't that make the orgasm better? She smirks. Adrien doesn't say anything because he knows she is right. He was feeling so good right now and didn't really want it to stop. Marinette surprisingly turned the toy to the highest setting pulling Adrien out of his thoughts. He instantly bucks his hips still really sensitive. 

"Ahh ahh fuckkk oh my god mari"

"Yeaa baby you can do it. Come for me again kitty" 

Marinette stands up still holding the toy to sit next to him on the couch. Kissing his neck as Adrien cums for the fifth time. She doesnt stop it and lets it continue. Adrien was whimpering and bucking his hips into the toy. Marinette looked at him and admired how he looked like this. His blond hair stuck to his forhead. His eyebrows furrowed together, blushing at his cheeks and ears, his mouth in the shape of an O, his green eyes closed.  
"Fucking shit Marinette" he groans coming for the sixth time that night. Marinette lowered it and kissed his neck making sure to leave a mark. Adrien's breathing sounded a little normal so Marinette turned the toy back to the highest setting. 

"Fuckkkkk" Adrien instantly came. 

His hips kept jerking into the toy. Marinette didn't lower anytime soon. Adrien's breath was hitching and his his left hand clenched the couch cushion and the right hand on Marinettes tigh.  
"Fuckkk Marinette shittt" Adrien whimpered coming for the eighth time. She lowered it again and sucked on his earlobe. "Your doing so good for me kitty. Jusy two more Adrien" she purrs turning it back to the the highest setting.

"Ahhh shitt Mari please i cant" Adrien shivered, cuming. 

"Come on kitty one more. One more for me. You can do it" she straddled him, the toy in front of her. Marinette leaned forward kissing Adrien full on the lips. Sucking on his bottom lip making him whimper. She let go to watch as Adrien was gonna come for the tenth time that night.  
"Cum for me kitty" she whispers but still loud enough for Adrien to hear.

"Oh my god fuckkkk Marinette" Adrien moaned bucking his hips up toward the toy and Marinette, his body spasms as he cums. As she finally turned it off for the night she slipped it slowly off Adrien's sensitve dick. He whimpered and bucked as she pulled it off cum dripping out. Marinette took her finger and dipped it onto the cum that was still on his dick and brought it to her mouth and sucked on it. She let go with a pop.

"Mmmm you taste so good Adrien. You did so good for  
me tonight kitty." She purrs as she kisses his tired lips then his cheek and gets off of him.  
"You are gonna be the death of me marinette."  
Adrien says tiredly eyeing marinette as she walks out of the room with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut :o I had a very explicit vision lol and it came out to this. Should i write more? Please comment what what you think thank you.


End file.
